Earth Protegee: The First Animator
by amazingavatar
Summary: Another group of friends helps Team Avatar fight the Fire Nation. The team consists of Avani, an earth bender with special abilities; Yuki, Avani's non-bending sister; and several new friends they meet on their journey. Follow the group as they help make the world a better place while experiencing the ups and downs of adolescence.
1. Chapter 1

_* Avani's POV *_

I was with my younger sister when I was informed of the upcoming Fire Nation attack. I was with her when they told me I would have to leave her behind.

"I don't think you understand. I am not leaving her."

They just did not understand.

"Avani, we are extremely sorry, but you just don't understand," King Kuei sighed. "The circumstances are too severe. You must leave, and on your own."

"It's in everyone's best interests," the king's adviser added.

I rolled my eyes, and then looked over my shoulder at my younger sister. Yuki was all I had left, and I just could not let her go.

But then I thought of the dangers... Her safety...

If I were to stay in our hometown of Ba Sing Se, the whole city would be in danger. If she were to come with me, Yuki's life would be endangered every second.

I sighed. I tried to give Yuki a smile, but it was weak. I turned back to the king. "I will leave."

King Kuei nodded. "We will find a safe route for you to escape, and then you will be on your own."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Go home and pack a bag. I'lll send a guard over in an hour."

I nodded again and turned to the door. Yuki met me at the door, tears in her eyes; I did my best not to look into her sorrowful green eyes, knowing I would break down if I did. We walked in silence to our house, staying in the shadows.

When we arrived at home, I went straight to my room. I grabbed a small bag from under my bed and began tossing clothes into it. Yuki stood in the corner bawling.

"Please don't go," Yuki sniffed, breaking the silence. "We can hide here! You don't have to go!"

"You know that's not a possibility," I told her as calmly as I could, holding back the tears. "The city is scared of me. They want me gone so they won't be in danger. And I don't want to put them in danger either.

"I have to go."

I could not hold it in anymore. I began to sob. Yuki embraced me in a hug, and I cried into her shoulder. We stood there were for what felt like forever, or maybe it was just me wishing I could stay there forever.

I finally broke away and wiped my eyes. "I will make it through this. You will make it through this. We will make it through this, even if it's not together."

"Are you sure?"

Yuki was fourteen, one year younger than me, but she was taller than, so I had to look up a bit to look into her green eyes. Her eyes... She had that puppy dog look that made it impossible to have any negative thoughts towards her. I took a deep breath. "I am," I told her with as much confidence and determination I could muster. "I am positive that we will make it through this. And, when the war is over," I touched her cheek, "I will come back here and find you."

"You will?" She smiled.

I nodded and forced a smile. "I will.

"But, right now, I have to get ready to go, okay?"

Her smile faded, but she nodded.

I turned back to my bed and grabbed my bag. I clipped my pouch of lucky rocks onto my belt. I looked at Yuki and nodded, determined. I was ready.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath. Yuki opened the door and stood to the side timidly. The guard at the door walked in. "Avani?" I nodded. "Are you ready?" I nodded again, not wanting to speak and have to choke down tears. He nodded and gestured for me to follow him outside.

I took one last look at my sister. All I could think of was how strong she was standing there as she watched her last family member leave her. Then I walked into the dark of the night.

I followed the guard through a maze of back alleys and worn-down roads. We stopped at every corner so the guard could look around to the other side. I looked around tentatively, for I was extremely paranoid; I kept expecting a Fire Nation soldier to come from behind a corner and kill me. I did my best to be calm, hoping that the king really had found the safest route out of Ba Sing Se. I had faith, even if it was forced and fake.

We made it to the gigantic wall. I had never set foot on the other side, nor had I ever expected to. It dawned on me that I was leaving the comfort of my home, possibly forever.

"Miss?"

"Huh?" I had just realized that I was just standing there, frozen. "I'm sorry."

He pointed at the hidden door leading outside. "Your exit." He opened it.

I took a deep breath. I walked towards the door but stopped right in front of it and turned around, taking one last look. I turned back around and ran through the door and into the cover of the woods that lay near the city.

I was a few yards into the woods when I broke down. I fell to the ground and cried. I cried for my city, for sister. I cried for what lay ahead.

Suddenly, the ground shook. I wiped my eyes and slowly walked to the edge of the woods. I saw a giant drill penetrating the great wall. I heard screams.

My mind was racing.

I had to do something.

I turned my back to the city. Then I groaned.

I sprinted towards my home, determined.


	2. Chapter 2

*Yuki's POV*

I did not know what to do.

I ran to my room and hid in the closet, shaking. I was already crying after having to watch the only person I love leave, and now my home was being attacked. I felt so useless!

I just sat there on the closet floor with my head in my lap, tears running down my face. I heard marching feet... I heard shouting... I heard men asking "Where is she?! Where is the girl?!" I heard doors being broken down... I heard screaming and shouting... I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the terrible sounds.

I heard pounding on the door and began to feel like I would hyperventilate. The pounding continued.

"Open up!" I heard a young man's voice shout. "We are looking for the earth protegee! If you know of her whereabouts, you must tell us, or you will be executed!"

There was some shuffling, and then I heard the wooden door shatter. I did my best to cover up my whimpers. I heard the soldiers pushing through the other doors of the house. The bedroom door creaked open, and I cursed myself for not closing the door all the way. I held my breath as I heard footsteps travel across the floor. Through the slits of the closet door I could see a man kneeling down to look under the bed. He stood back up and looked around the room. I let out a small, relieved breath because it looked as though he was about to leave the room.

The closet door suddenly swung open to reveal two beautiful brown eyes.

*Hiroshi's POV*

Before me sat a beautiful girl around my age cowering on the closet floor. I took a step back and holstered my sword.

"Do you know where the earth protegee is?" I asked, doing my best to not scare her more than I already had.

She shook her head and hid her face in her lap with her light brown hair creating a veil for her head.

I sighed. I opened my mouth to apologize, feeling terribly sorry for this girl, but I was interrupted by the screams of my fellow soldiers. I turned around and saw a person-except it was not flesh, but stone- beating up my best soldiers. "What the-?!"

I was suddenly kicked in the face.

"Stay away from my sister!"

Some girl was on top of me and was totally beating me up. She knocked my helmet off and most likely gave me a black eye.

The girl from the closet was trying to say something to the girl attacking me, but I do not think either of us heard her.

I finally pushed her off of me and was able to regain my balance. I drew my sword and pointed it towards her. But, instead of looking scared, she smirked.

"Put your hands where I can see them," I told her, still confused.

Still smirking, she raised her hands and pulled them towards her body, almost as if she were taunting me. This girl must have been crazy.

Suddenly, two stone arms were restraining me. My sword was thrown to the side. I was trapped.

"He wasn't going to hurt me!" the closet girl was telling-I am guessing-her sister.

"You don't know that! I could have come at just the right time! Right before he was about to kill you!"

"Avani, he was not going to hurt me," the closet girl said, seeming very calm.

Her sister sighed. "Whether he was or not, he is dangerous."

The two girls looked at me, and I felt like I should have said something but did not know what.

"Don't forget that he is the type of filthy scum that killed our parents," her sister says. She gives me a disgusted look before making a punching motion towards the floor. A hole appeared, and she hopped through it. The closet girl gave me a pitiful look before following her sister.

A few moments later, the hole closed and I was freed as the stone soldier crumbled.

As I went through the house helping my soldiers up, my mind was full of thoughts of the two sisters. I was amazed by the strong earth protegee, but I was in awe over her beautiful and kind sister.


	3. Chapter 3

*Avani's POV*

I reached down and pulled Yuki out of the hole. We were a little dirty, but I cleaned us off with a swipe of the hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'll live."

We took one last look at our fallen city before we started trudging in a random direction.

We made it to the shore and hid behind trees when we saw the Fire Nation ships.

"We could steal one of the Fire Nation ships," Yuki suggested.

"Oh, I've gots this," I say with a grin.

I walked up to one of the ships while swirling rocks around me. When I walked onto the ship, the soldiers were extremely confused. I just waved at them and began knocking them out with the rocks.

"Tie them to the trees," I said as I threw the soldiers and rope onto the shore.

Yuki set to work tying them up. I could not help but laugh as she apologized to them as they started to wake up before knocking them out again. Hm, maybe this little adventure of ours won't be so bad...

Soon I had completely cleared the ship, and Yuki joined me.

"So... Where to?" Yuki asked as I took down the Fire Nation flags.

I shrugged. "I was thinking the Northern Water Tribe."

*Hiroshi's POV*

My soldiers and I finally made it back to the shore to recover from our loss against the earth protegee.

But my ship was not there.

"Where the hell is the ship?!" I asked my soldiers who were tied to the trees.

We began to untie them as they explained what happened.

"There were these girls!"

"Yeah, they took the ship!"

"They were throwing rocks!"

"One tied me to this tree!"

I shook my head in shame. My men were defeated by some girls... Then I realized-

"What did these girls look like?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Um, one was short and had straight black hair..."

"And the other was a little taller with curly brown hair."

"Yeah, some hot chicks attacked us and stole the ship!"

I could not help but face-palm.

Those two amazing girls had defeated me and then stole my ship.


End file.
